Looking For My Husband
by princess nanachan
Summary: Republish! Pencarian Chami untuk menemukan 'suami'nya. HOMIN. Don't Like Don't Read, Pleeaaase!


**~ Looking for My Husband ~**

**An alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**...Oneshot...**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai.. Aku Chami!"

Anak berwajah manis dengan pipi gembil itu berkata ceria seraya memainkan ujung bajunya yang sedikit kusut karena terlalu sering ia pegang.

Sebenarnya, anak manis itu sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mengikuti anak di hadapannya saat ini. Karena ia sempat melihat bahwa anak di hadapannya ini adalah tetangga yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya anak manis berpipi gembil itu mengikutinya ke taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Aku Yuno.." balas anak yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan dewasa dibanding anak di hadapannya.

"Yuno.."

"Hyung! Panggil aku hyung.. karena kurasa aku lebih tua darimu"

"Benarkah? Memangnya berapa usia Yuno hyung?" Anak dengan pipi bulat itu bertanya antusias hingga rambutnya ikut bergoyang.

"Umurku 7 tahun.."

"Woaaaa.." si anak dengan pipi bulat itu tampak sumringah karena menurutnya umur 7 tahun itu..

"Daebaak! Berarti Yuno hyung sudah boleh masuk Sekolah Dasar!"

Yuno mengangguk sekilas

"Uuuuuu.. Umur Chami baru lima!"

Anak berpipi gembil itu menunjukkan enam buah jarinya dengan wajah murung.

"Mommy bilang, Chami tidak boleh masuk Sekolah dasar kalau masih 5 tahun"

"Yang benar itu seperti ini.. Lima!"

Yuno membetulkan jari-jari gemuk milik Chami hingga sesuai dengan jumlah angka 5.

"Um! Lima! Umur Chami Lima tahun!" Chami menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan kelima jari mungilnya yang gemuk ke hadapan Yuno.

"Mommy bilang, kalau Chami sudah kenalan dengan Yuno hyung, Chami bisa jadi teman Yuno hyung?"

"_Ne_, mulai sekarang, kita berteman.." ucap Yuno tersenyum hangat sambil mengusap lembut rambut Chami.

"Yeeeay! Asiiik! Chami punya teman baruuuu~ Ye~ Ye~ Ye~" seru Chami berjingkrak girang sambil sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya hingga tanpa sadar membuat anak di hadapannya tertawa melihat teman barunya yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Yuno hyuuuu~ng" Chami berlari menerjang Yuno yang sedang asyik bermain ayunan, hingga tubuh berisi Chami berhasil lompat ke pangkuan Yuno.

**Bruuk!**

Tetapi karena Yuno yang belum siap menerima terjangan Chami membuat tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang hingga punggungnya menubruk tanah.

"Yuno hyuuung.. Maafkan Chami, _Ne_?" ucap Chami dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang kini berada di atas tubuh Yuno.

"_N-ne_.. t..tapi Chami cepat bangun.. Ugh! Badan Chami berat!" ucap Yuno yang merasa sesak tertiban oleh tubuh gembul Chami.

"Oh iya! Hehe.."

Dengan sedikit lambat dan sulit, Chami pun bangun dari atas tubuh Yuno.

"Yuno hyung, Chami bawakan oleh-oleh!"

"Lagi? Memangnya Chami habis jalan-jalan darimana?"

Yuno sempat bingung sekaligus iri dengan tetangga barunya ini yang baru satu bulan pindah di depan rumahnya. Dalam satu minggu, ia selalu jalan-jalan keluar kota atau keluar negeri satu sampai dua kali.

"Tidak tahu! Pokoknya jauuuuuh sekali! Chami harus naik pesawat 2 kali!" ucap Chami sambil menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang lucu dan kedua tangannya yang aktif. Tidak lupa, memberikan tiga buah jarinya di akhir kalimat.

"Salah.. Yang betul begini.. Dua!"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Yuno membetulkan jari-jari gemuk Chami yang salah mendeskripsikan angka.

"Tapi, Chami tidak akan pergi lama-lama kan?"

Jujur saja, selama Chami pergi, Yuno merasa rindu dan kesepian yang teramat sangat pada bocah menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Um!" Chami menggangguk semangat. "Kita kan teman! Chami janji tidak akan meninggalkan Yuno hyung lama-lama! Chami juga sudah bilang sama Mommy, kalau Chami sudah punya teman baik. Dan Chami tidak mau pindah rumah lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin!"

Yuno mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Chami bingung.

"Memangnya selama ini Chami selalu pindah-pindah rumah?"

"_Ne_.. Mommy bilang, kita akan terus pindah rumah sampai bertemu Daddy.."

Chami menjawab pertanyaan Yuno sambil menunduk sedih. Melihat hal itu, Yuno kini mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh berisi Chami dalam pelukannya.

"Memangnya.. Daddy Chami kemana?" tanya Yuno penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Chami tidak tahu.. Mommy bilang, Daddy pergi dan hilang.. _hiks.. hiks.._"

Yuno tersentak mendengar isakan lirih Chami di pelukannya.

"Sshh.. _Uljima._. Yuno hyung yakin, Daddy Chami pasti akan ditemukan.. Jangan menangis lagi, _Ne_?"

**Cup~**

Yuno mencium pipi gembil Chami yang sedikit basah karena air mata.

"YUNO HYUNG~!" pekik Chami hingga membuat Yuno kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"_W-wae?_"

"Kenapa Yuno hyung poppo Chami?!"

"E-ehh? I-itu.." Yuno kini menjadi gugup seketika karena tindakannya yang tanpa ia sadari itu.

"Yuno hyung harus tanggung jawab!"

"_Mwo?_ Tanggung jawab apa?"

"Yuno hyung harus jadi suami Chami!"

_JDERRR!_

"HEEEEE?" Yuno membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat tuntutan dari Chami.

"Chami pernah liat Daddy _poppo_ Mommy, itu karena mereka suami istri. Jadi, kalau sekarang Yuno hyung _poppo_ Chami, berarti Yuno hyung suami Chami!" ucap Chami dengan wajah yang ia buat seserius mungkin.

Sementara Yuno tampak memijat keningnya karena kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Chami dengar kata suami-istri itu dari mana?"

"Dari dorama" -.-

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sejak istilah 'suami-istri' itu diluncurkan oleh mulut manis nan berbahaya Chami, Yuno harus selalu mengalah pada segala kemanjaan Chami padanya.

Mulai dari menggendongnya, memijat kakinya, hingga harus rela tidak jajan demi membelikan ice cream untuk 'istrinya' itu. Maklum, Yuno bukanlah dari kalangan orang yang berada.

Jauh berbeda dengan keluarga Chami yang bahkan mampu untuk bepergian keluar negeri setiap minggunya. Walaupun mereka tinggal bertetangga, bukan berarti bentuk dan ukuran rumah mereka sama. Karena ukuran rumah Yuno hanya seperduabelas dari rumah Chami.

Awalnya, Yuno pikir tidak apa-apa jika ia bermain 'suami-istri' dengan Chami untuk menyenangkan hati teman baiknya itu. Karena ia pikir bermain 'suami-istri' seperti main barbie atau orang-orangan dimana ada peran suami dan istri.

Tapi lama kelamaan, ternyata hubungan 'suami-istri' mereka sudah mengikuti alur cerita dorama yang sering ditonton oleh Chami.

Seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini...

Kini, mereka tidak lagi melakukan poppo di pipi masing-masing. Melainkan berciuman di bibir.

Ya, di BIBIR.. seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini di sudut taman, agak tersembunyi semak perdu yang tinggi.

"_Mmmhh.. ahh.. nggghhh.._"

Yuno tampak memangku Chami yang melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yuno dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yuno.

Sementara Yuno tengah memagut liar bibir Chami dan menahan kepala Chami dengan kedua tangannya.

Lidahnya yang nakal bahkan mulai berani masuk ke dalam mulut Chami yang kini mendesah tertahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Bunyi kecipak semakin terdengar saat Chami membalas lumatan bibir Yuno dan berperang lidah dengan lidah Yuno yang berhasil memasuki mulutnya.

Merasa ada yang mengganjal pantatnya, Chami mulai menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya dengan gelisah. Tanpa sadar telah menggesek gembungan yang berasal dari celana dalam Yuno.

"Chami.. Kita lanjutkan lagi besok ya?" Yuno menyudahi ciuman ala suami-istri sungguhan itu karena merasa tersiksa dengan penisnya yang tiba-tiba bereaksi tidak normal —menurutnya.

"_Ne_, tapi.. Besok Yuno hyung cium di sini ya.."

Yuno meneguk ludahnya kasar saat Chami menunjuk ke arah leher mulusnya yang seputih susu. Ingin rasanya ia mencicipi kulit halus itu dan menggigitinya dengan gemas. Namun Yuno menyimpan nafsunya itu untuk hari esok.

"Chami pulang ya.."

"Daah! _Seobangnim.._" Chami melambaikan tangannya pada Yuno.

"Daah, _Yeobo._." Dan Yuno pun membalas

Kedua anak itu berpisah untuk memasuki rumah masing-masing.

Tanpa Yuno ketahui, bahwa semenit ia memasuki rumahnya, Chami harus kembali keluar dari rumah bersama ibunya.

"Mommy, kita mau kemana? Kenapa membawa semua barang Chami?"

"Kita akan pindah rumah, _baby_.." ucap sang Mommy sambil mendudukkan Chami di kursi depan penumpang mobil ibunya.

"E-eh? T-tunggu dulu, Mommy! Chami belum minta izin 'suami' Chami!"

Sang Mommy sempat mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Chami berbicara tak masuk akal, namun karena terbatasnya waktu ia tetap menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Chami! Siapa suruh Chami mainnya terlalu lama.. Pesawat kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi"

Dan sang Mommy segera menjalankan mobilnya tanpa perduli pandangan dan teriakan protes dari anaknya.

"MOMMY! Huweeee~! Suami Chamiiiii!" TΛT

Chami menangis histeris sepanjang perjalanannya. Ia tidak rela meninggalkan suaminya tanpa sepatah katapun.

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Haaah... Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke kota ini! Semoga aku bisa menemukan suamiku! Semangat!"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya dan berdiri di depan kelas itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Anyeonghaseyo._. Shim Changmin_-imnida_.."

Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu memperkenalkan dirinya begitu wali kelasnya menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

Remaja dengan kacamata tebal frame kotak besar, kemeja dikancing penuh, blazer yang terlalu besar, dan tak lupa.. kawat gigi sekali pakai berwarna hitam.

"_Cih!_ Dari planet mana makhluk itu?!" bisik-bisik di seluruh isi kelas melihat penampilan _nerd_ buruk rupa Shim Changmin.

Mereka hanya tidak menyadari, bahwa dibalik topeng buruk rupa itu, ia adalah Max Changmin. Aktor remaja yang sedang naik daun kepopuleritasannya.

Ia sengaja datang ke kota kecil itu untuk mencari pria yang dari kecil ia klaim sebagai 'suaminya'. Tentunya untuk mempermudah pencarian itu, ia harus menyamar menjadi seorang yang buruk rupa agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

Tapi ternyata..

Penampilannya saat ini jauh sangat mencolok hingga membuatnya terkenal satu sekolahan dan dicap sebagai 'Siswa Terburuk Rupa'.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Hei kau buruk rupa! Kau murid baru, huh?!"

Remaja berpenampilan berantakan dengan blazer biru tiba-tiba saja menghadang Changmin yang akan menuju kantin sekolah.

"Iya. Aku murid pindahan. Tapi maaf, S_unbae_.. Aku punya nama. Dan namaku bukan buruk rupa, tapi SHIM CHANGMIN!" jelas Changmin dengan lantang.

Fyi, di sekolah itu Blazer tiap angkatan memang dibedakan sesuai tingkatan.

Kelas X memakai blazer merah_ maroon_, kelas XI memakai blazer kuning gading, dan kelas XII memakai blazer biru tua.

Oleh sebab itu, Changmin tahu bahwa pria bermata musang di hadapannya itu sunbaenya di tingkat tiga.

_Eh? Mata mirip musang?_

Itu..

Mengingatkan Changmin pada..

"YAK! Buruk rupa! Kau berani padaku?!" teriak sunbae menyeramkan itu pada Changmin.

'_Tidak Tidak! Ia tidak mungkin suamiku! Suamiku itu orang yang lembut dan perhatian!_' batin Changmin menangkis sangkaan awalnya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku takutkan dari _Sunbae_?!" balas Changmin menantang.

Dan itu cukup menguarkan aroma kematian di sekitar tubuh sunbaenya saat ini.

"Ikut aku!"

Sunbae itu segera menyeret Changmin.

"Kemana?" tanya Changmin yang terengah-engah dengan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena dicengkeram terlalu kuat oleh sunbae gilanya itu.

"Ke neraka!" geram sunbae itu sambil tetap melajukan kakinya cepat-cepat menyeret Changmin.

Sementara seluruh siswa yang menonton adegan panas mereka hanya bisa senyam senyum tidak jelas.

'Rasakan!'

'Siapa suruh cari masalah dengan Jung Yunho'

'Itik buruk rupa itu akan segera dimangsa macan sekolah!'

Bisik-bisik di sekitar Changmin semakin jelas tertangkap pendengarannya.

Dan siapa itu Jung Yunho? Changmin sebenarnya ingin tak perduli. Tapi.. Kenapa pelafalan namanya mirip dengan..

"Yuno hyung.."

**Bukk!**

Sunbae itu berhenti mendadak hingga membuat Changmin yang tidak siaga menubrukkan wajahnya pada punggung sunbae itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?!" tanya sunbae itu yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. Kedua mata musang itu menatap tajam ke balik kacamata tebal milik Changmin.

"_A-ani_.. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.." bohong Changmin yang sempat mengucapkan dengan lirih nama orang di masalalunya yang ia anggap sebagai suaminya.

"Aku harap, dengan ini kau bisa lebih menghargai seniormu!"

Sunbae itu kembali menarik Changmin beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya membuka sebuah pintu usang dan berdebu dan mendorong Changmin dengan keras ke dalam ruangan itu.

**Bruk!**

"Selamat bersenang-senang, buruk rupa!"

_Klek!_

Setelah mendorong Changmin hingga jatuh ke lantai berdebu tebal, sunbae itu mengunci ruangan tersebut dengan gembok dari luar.

"Yak! _Sunbae!_ Keluarkan aku!"

_Duk Duk Duk!_

Changmin berusaha menggedor pintu berdebu itu namun bukannya mendapat pertolongan, malah debu-debu itu beterbangan di hadapannya.

"_Uhuk uhuk!_ Yak! Seseorang! Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Changmin memang bukan orang yang lemah. Ia selalu bersikap ceria apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi ini tidaklah lucu!

Ia dikurung di dalam gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai di hari pertamanya sekolah di sini!

_Dok Dok Dok!_

Lagi, Changmin berusaha menggedor pintu tersebut karena tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kumohon! _Hiks._. Bukakan pintunya!"

Kali ini pertahanannya jatuh juga.

Air matanya berhasil keluar menghiasi pipi chubby-nya yang sebenarnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi penampilan sempurnanya harus rela ia sembunyikan demi mencari sosok suami yang dicarinya selama ini.

Ia bukan tanpa usaha mencari suaminya. Ia sudah berulang kali mengunjungi rumah yang dulu ia ketahui sebagai rumah suaminya. Bahkan ia menempati rumah yang dulu ia tinggali untuk melihat kalau-kalau suaminya itu kembali ke rumah lamanya.

Tapi ternyata rumah itu hanya rumah sewaan yang sudah ratusan kali mengalami pergantian penghuni. Dan Changmin tak tahu dimana keberadaan suaminya saat ini.

"Yuno hyung.. Kau dimana?" bisik Changmin lirih sambil menyimpuhkan kedua kakinya dilantai berdebu ruangan tak terpakai itu.

Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Hei.. Bangunlah!"

Seseorang dalam bayang-bayang gelap mengguncangkan tubuh ringkih Changmin yang tertidur atau pingsan di dalam ruang berdebu.

Belum sempat Changmin ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya, orang itu sudah bergegas pergi meninggalkan Changmin di dalam gudang yang gelap itu.

_Tunggu! Gelap?_

Changmin melihat ke arah luar pintu, dan benar saja..

_Hari sudah malam!_

Dengan langkah tertatih karena kekurangan oksigen, kelaparan, serta lemas, Changmin keluar ruangan itu.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil handphone di dalam tas agar bisa menelepon ibunya untuk menjemput.

Tapi ia pikir kembali, pasti teman-teman sekelasnya sudah menyingkirkan barang-barangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Ia pun terpaksa keluar sekolah tersebut ke arah halte bis terdekat. Menunggu hampir satu jam sampai ia teringat pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_Ini bukanlah Seoul!_

Ini hanya sebuah kota kecil di pinggir pulau. Tidak akan ada bus kota yang akan beroperasi 24 jam di kota itu.

"Bagus! Sekarang aku harus jalan kaki ke rumah.." gumam Changmin sambil melepas kacamatanya. Lelah juga hidungnya, menopang kacamata yang tebal itu. Ia juga membuang kawat gigi sekali pakainya itu.

Hanya sekejap, Shim Changmin berubah menjadi Max Changmin yang _Gorgeous_. Dengan langkah lemah, ia kembali menyusuri malam sambil sesekali menatap bintang di langit.

Dan terpaku beberapa menit untuk bernostalgia di taman dekat rumahnya dulu.

Taman yang menjadi saksi pertemuannya dengan sang suami..

Taman yang menjadi saksi ciuman pertamanya dengan sang suami..

Dan taman yang menjadi saksi pertemuannya yang terakhir kali dengan sang suami..

_Tes! Tes!_

Ia memang melankolis jika sudah menyangkut masa lalunya. Hingga tak bisa menahan air mata kerinduannya pada sosok yang masih ia cari selama ini.

Setelah membuang waktunya sia-sia, Changmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Dimana kini sang Mommy tengah berjalan mondar mandir di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Chami! Akhirnya kau pulang juga, sayang! Mommy khawatir sekali padamu!" Sang Mommy segera memeluk tubuh Changmin begitu erat dan Changmin membalasnya dengan sesuka hati.

Tentu ia tahu bahwa ibunya sangat sangat sangat khawatir padanya. Karena hanya tinggal ia satu-satunya nyawa kehidupan bagi sang ibunda. Karena ayah yang selama ini mereka cari, ternyata tak pernah hilang. Melainkan berusaha menghilangkan diri dengan istri barunya. Membuat sang Mommy merasa sangat terpukul dan _over protective_ pada Changmin. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, dan Changmin yang saat itu masih amat kecil paham sekali akan hal itu.

Karena Changmin pun merasa kehilangan atas sosok suaminya..

Berbeda dengan kisah ibunya yang ditinggal suaminya. Di pihak Changmin, Changminlah yang meninggalkan sosok suaminya, tanpa ada kata perpisahan. Tanpa ada kabar.

Bukan maksud Changmin menghilang. Bahkan Changmin rela mengumbar senyum dan wajah manisnya di televisi hanya untuk mempermudahnya mencari sosok bernama Yuno.

Ratusan penelepon palsu memang ia dapatkan setelah pengumuman pencariannya. Tapi tak ada satupun Yuno-nya yang asli.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembai ke kota kecil tempat ia bertemu dengan Yuno.

Namun sekarang apa yang didapatnya? Hanya luka dan kepahitan yang dialaminya.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Ada yang menjahatimu?"

Tanya sang Mommy khawatir begitu melepaskan pelukannya dan menemukan air mata yang mengaliri wajah anak semata wayangnya.

Changmin menggeleng lemah berusaha agar tidak membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukan Yuno hyung.. Aku khawatir tidak bisa menemukannya di sini.."

"Maafkan Mommy.. Seandainya saja, waktu itu Mommy memberikanmu sedikit waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.." ucap sang Mommy sambil mengelus sayang rambut puteranya yang halus.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hari ini Changmin berhasil menghindar dari incaran-incaran seluruh siswa yang ingin membully-nya. Namun tidak pada saat kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang saat ini tengah ia jalani.

"Tema untuk foto yang akan kalian ambil seminggu ini adalah _Simplicity_.." Shin Songsaengnim memberi pengarahan di depan kelas Fotografi. "Buatlah tema ini menjadi unsur eksplisit yang menegaskan makna yang begitu besar dan mendalam dalam kehidupan kalian masing-masing.. Dan kalian akan melakukannya bergrup dimana dalam grup terdiri dari dua orang.."

Shin Songsaengnim mulai mengabsen satu persatu nama senior yang harus berpasangan dengan junior.

Dan sialnya Changmin, ia harus berpasangan dengan orang yang paling enggan ia temui.

"Shim Changmin dengan Jung Yunho.."

Sorak sorai lekas gegap gempita di dalam kelas.

Karena hampir seluruh siswa mengetahui insiden antara Changmin, dengan sunbae yang menguncinya di dalam gudang tak terpakai, Jung Yunho.

"Hei buruk rupa!" panggil Yunho pada Changmin yang melangkah angkuh keluar kelas setelah kelas fotografi selesai.

"Ada apa, _Sunbaenim_?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya.

"Masih berani melawanku, huh?!"

"Siapa takut?!"

Yunho tampak terkejut dengan kalimat menantang dari Changmin. Dan detik berikutnya Yunho tampak menyeringai mengerikan di hadapan Changmin yang sebenarnya merasa takut di dalam hatinya.

"Nanti malam kita bertemu di pemakaman Edelweis. Bawa perlengkapan memotretmu! Pukul 12 tepat! Kalau kau telat satu detik saja, kupastikan besok kau tidak akan sanggup bernafas!"

Yunho melenggang pergi begitu selesai meninggalkan pesannya yang terdengar berbahaya.

_Pemakaman?_

_Pukul 12 malam?_

_Tidak bisa bernafas?_

Changmin membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa aku telat!"

Changmin berlari sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang lima menit. Itu akibat menunggu Mommy-nya yang sedikit insomnia hingga ia tidak bisa keluar rumah. Ditambah, ia tak mungkin memakai mobilnya karena akan menimbulkan suara berisik nantinya.

Changmin terus berlari hingga pada saat tiba di depan gerbang pemakaman ia berhenti seketika.

Karena suasana pemakaman itu sungguh mencekam. Dan ia benci sekali pada hal-hal yang berbau horor seperti ini.

Tapi demi menjawab tantangan sunbae gila itu, Changmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas tripod dan kamera yang ia bawa kemudian berlari memasuki area pemakaman menuju bukit tertinggi.

Dan siluet mulai terlihat saat Changmin menapaki bukit itu satu demi satu langkah.

"Hei buruk rupa! Kau telat 10 menit, idiot!"

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.."

Changmin tak sanggup menjawab dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran, dan lututnya yang lemas.

**Brukk!**

Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan..

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Ini hari keenam Yunho dan Changmin rutin ke pemakaman Edelweis di tengah malam.

Berawal dengan adu mulut, banting membanting barang, hingga jatuh tertidur menunggu matahari terbit.

Ya, mereka mengambil tema _Sunrise_ untuk tugas kelas fotografi mereka. Itupun ditentukan secara sepihak oleh Yunho. Karena menurutnya, matahari terbit di pemakaman memiliki makna yang sangat dalam. Mengingatkan akan suramnya kehidupan, namun kita harus kembali bersinar menghadapi sesulit apapun hidup ini.

Meski keduanya sudah 6 hari ini bersama, bukan berarti mereka dalam taraf hubungan yang lebih baik.

Justru malah sebaliknya.

Yunho takkan segan-segan membuat Changmin celaka. Membuat Changmin pingsan, jatuh dari atas bukit, terbentur batu, hingga yang paling parah Yunho melemparkan tripod ke kepala Changmin hingga membuatnya harus mendapat luka jahitan di kepala.

"Aku menyerah!"

Changmin membuang peralatan memotretnya hingga berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" bentak Yunho dengan geram.

"Berhenti meneriakiku seperti itu!"

"Heh, memangnya kenapa?! Memang nyatanya kau idiot, kan?!" ejek Yunho menghina Changmin.

_Sudah cukup!_

Changmin muak akan semua ini.

Sudah cukup ia tertekan dengan keadaan keluarganya. Belum lagi masalah suaminya yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Ditambah masalah pembully-an yang dihadapinya di sekolah.

Ia benar-benar merasa idiot sekarang.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bertahan di posisi ini?

Ia bahkan jadi tidak punya waktu untuk mencari Yuno-nya.

Tengah malam hingga pagi harus ia gunakan untuk berada di bukit pemakaman hanya untuk mendapatkan luka ditubuh dan hatinya di setiap hari. Pagi hingga sore ia harus dibully di sekolah.

Dan sore hingga malam ia harus menemani ibunya yang _over protective_ dan sering menangis.

_Lalu kapan ia akan mencari suaminya?_

"Ya.._ Hiks.. Hiks._. Aku memang idiot.. _Hiks.. Hiks_.."

Changmin mulai menanggalkan atribut topengnya. Menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya di bawah naungan cahaya bulan.

Ada luka lebam di pipi kirinya akibat terjatuh dari bukit. Dari dahi ke kepala ada perban yang menutupi luka bekas jahitan sepanjang 5 sentimeter akibat lemparan tripod Yunho padanya. Dan sedikit plester di dagunya karena sempat terjerembab dan terantuk batu.

Namun luka-luka itu tak membuat wajah itu berkurang secuilpun kadar kemanisannya.

Sekali lihat, Yunho bisa mengenali bahwa wajah itu adalah wajah yang sering muncul di televisi entah itu di drama maupun iklan.

Tapi ada yang lebih menghipnotis Yunho saat ini. Hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkutik seakan terbekukan oleh pesonanya.

Bibir itu..

Bibir yang kini bergetar itu mirip sekali dengan milik sosok menggemaskan di masa lalunya.

"_Hiks.. Hiks.._ Aku mohon.. _Hiks.. Hikss_.. Bunuh aku sekarang!"

Yunho tersentak akan permintaan Changmin yang berlutut di hadapannya saat ini.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?!" Yunho mulai mengiba pada Changmin yang tampak putus asa.

"Aku kesini.._ hiks_.. Untuk mencari suamiku.."

Changmin berusaha menahan tangisnya, meski masih sesekali terisak.

"Tapi.. Berkat kau.. Aku sekarang sadar.. Bahwa.. Ia memang bukan jodohku.. Ia bukan takdirku.. Ia.. Memang bukan suamiku.."

Yunho sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Changmin.

"Dulu.. Aku pernah tinggal di kota ini.. Dan aku bertemu dengannya di sini.. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Mommy membawaku pergi.. Tanpa sempat pamit pada orang itu.."

_**DEG!**_

Entah apa yang ia rasakan, Yunho merasa aliran darahnya membeku.

Changmin bangkit berdiri dan menatap Yunho dengan sendu.

"Aku berpenampilan buruk rupa untuk menutupi siapa aku sebenarnya.. Agar aku bisa lebih mudah mencari orang itu.. Tapi ternyata aku salah.." Changmin tersenyum miris dengan sebuah lelelah air mata berhasil lolos dari mata bulatnya.

"Aku justru mempersulit keadaanku sendiri.. Bukankah aku seorang idiot, _Sunbaenim_?"

Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, karena ia tahu kalau ia menjawab maka itu akan semakin membuat Changmin terluka dan emosional.

"Aku pergi.. Tenang saja.. Katakan pada semua orang di sekolah, orang buruk rupa ini akan meninggalkan sekolah selamanya.."

Changmin segera berlari menjauhi bukit itu. Keluar dari area pemakaman yang mencekam.

Dan ketika Yunho melihat siluet Changmin melewati gerbang, ia baru teringat sesuatu..

"HEI! SIAPA NAMA ORANG YANG KAU CARI?!"

Suara Yunho menggaung dari atas bukit, namun Changmin sudah terlanjur jauh dari pemakaman dan tak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Seluruh sekolah digemparkan berita menghebohkan tentang itik buruk rupa yang selama ini mereka bully ternyata MAX CHANGMIN, idola seluruh siswi sekolah itu.

Entah dapat darimana berita itu dan siapa yang menyebarkannya, Yunho tampak tak perduli dan memilih merenung di sudut kantin sekolah.

Ia yang pertama kali tahu akan berita itu, tapi ia berani bersumpah demi apapun bahwa bukan ia yang menyebarkan berita tersebut.

"Hey, Yun.."

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut lurus panjangnya duduk di hadapan Yunho dan dengan santainya menyeruput habis minuman Yunho.

Bagi Yunho, itu tak masalah. Karena wanita di hadapannya ini sudah menemani hidupnya selama 10 tahun terakhir. Mereka satu kelas dari Sekolah Dasar hingga sekarang.

Maka, dari espresi Yunho pun wanita itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau memikirkan Changmin?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya dan menatap datar wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah keterlaluan padanya.."

Wanita itu tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho yang terkenal urakan, dingin, dan kasar kini kembali pada Yunho yang pertama kali ia kenal. Yunho yang lembut.. Dan perhatian..

Wanita itu tentu tahu dari cerita Yunho tentang kepergian seseorang di masalalunya yang menyebabkan perubahan sikap Yunho yang drastis.

"Kau tahu, Changmin itu ternyata pernah menjadi tetanggamu.."

Yunho tersentak kaget akan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan menuntut dari Yunho, wanita itu kini tersenyum misterius sambil bangkit berdiri hendak meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yak! Boa! Apa maksud ucapanmu?!"

Yunho mulai tersulut emosi saat dilihatnya Boa mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kalau kuberitahu, kau pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!"

Boa menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Yunho serius.

"Changmin.. Selalu memberi pesan disetiap wawancaranya.. Jangan salahkan aku! Karena aku juga baru tahu kemarin saat membaca majalah! Dia bilang, dia pernah tinggal di kota ini 10 tahun yang lalu.. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada tetangga di seberang rumahnya.. Yang bernama.. Yuno"

Yunho merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir kencang dan seluruh otot tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Matanya membulat memandang kosong punggung Boa yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

_Jadi.._

_Sosok yang ia cari.._

_Adalah.._

_Aku?_

_._

_._

_Aku yang telah menyiksanya.._

_._

_Aku yang telah menyakitinya.._

_._

_Aku yang telah membuatnya mendapat banyak luka di tubuhnya.._

_._

_._

_Aku yang masih ia anggap sebagai 'suaminya'?_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Chami.. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.."

"Aku sedang sibuk, Mommy.. Mommy tidak lihat? Masih banyak barang yang harus kita kemasi!"

Changmin masih berkutat pada box-box besar di hadapannya.

"Hentikan, sayang.." sang ibunda meraih tangan Changmin untuk menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya.

"Mommy! Apa yang Mommy lakukan?!"

"Chami, dengar! Kau harus temui teman lamamu itu!"

Changmin mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Teman lama?"

"_Ne_.. Cepat kau temui dia sekarang!"

Ibunya mendorong Changmin untuk keluar kamar dan menemui tamunya yang masih setia menunggu di ruang tamu.

Sedikit membuat Changmin penasaran, siapa tamu untuknya? Bukankah ia tak punya teman selama ia sekolah di sini?

_Teman lama?_

_Mungkinkah itu.._

"_S-sunbae!_" teriak Changmin saat melihat Yunho yang berdiri gelisah di ruang tamunya.

"Apa yang _Sunbae_ lakukan di sini?! Dan darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?!"

Changmin tampak tak senang dengan kehadiran Yunho.

"Mommy~! Kenapa Mommy membiarkan orang ini masuk?!" teriak Changmin agak keras berharap ibunya bisa mendengar kekesalannya.

Merasa tak direspon sang ibu, Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah merekah dengan alis yang bertaut menjadi satu. Pipinya yang menggembung benar-benar melengkapi wajah menggemaskan yang selama ini Yunho rindukan.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Eh?!" Changmin terkejut mendengar permintaan maaf Yunho padanya.

'_Bahkan wajah terkejutnya jauh lebih imut sekarang..' _batin Yunho terkagum.

"Maaf, _Sunbaenim._. Aku sedang sibuk.. Minta maafnya lain kali saja.."

Changmin melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Yunho.

"Chami.."

_**DEG!**_

Changmin membeku seketika.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak mengenalimu.. Maafkan aku yang berulang kali membuatmu terluka.. Aku mohon.. Maafkan aku.. _Yeobo_.."

Changmin membalikkan badannya dengan berlinang air mata.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia segera melangkah menerjang Yunho hingga Yunho terjungkal ke sofa di belakangnya.

"Y-Yuno.. H..hyung?" tanya Changmin tak percaya dengan mata basahnya yang berbinar bahagia.

"_Ne_.. Yeo—mmmphh"

Changmin segera menyumpal bibir Yunho dengan ciuman kerinduannya.

Berawal dari ciuman sederhana Changmin, berakhir dengan ciuman brutal dan ganas dari Yunho.

"_Ssshh... Ohhh_.. Yuno hyuuu~ng.. _Akhh._."

Changmin kini duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya mengacak sesekali menjambak rambut Yunho saat Yunho terlalu keras menghisap dan mengigit lehernya.

Tangan kanan Yunho juga sudah menelusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Changmin untuk mencubit dan memainkan dengan gemas _nipple_ Changmin yang menegang.

Tangan kiri Yunho bahkan sudah menelusup kedalam underwear Changmin dan meremas serta mengocok kejantanan Changmin yang sama menegangnya dengan dirinya.

"_Ohhhh._.. Yuno hyuuung.. _Sshhh_.. Lebhhih cephat!.."

Changmin mendesah keras saat dirasanya penisnya sudah tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Apanya yang lebih cepat, Chami sayang?!"

Hingga suara Mommy-nya menginterupsi kegiatan panas di ruang tamu itu dengan berdiri berkacak pinggang dan kilat amarah jelas terpancar di matanya.

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~**EPILOG**~**_

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan sebagai 'suami-istri'?!"

Sang Mommy berusaha menekan amarahnya ketika Changmin dan Yunho terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka di sofa ruang tamu.

"Dengarkan Chami dulu, Mommy~" rengek Changmin dengan mengeluarkan _aegyo_ andalannya berharap sang Mommy mau memaafkannya.

"Chami hanya terlalu rindu pada 'sentuhan' Yuno—ups! Maksud Chami, eng~ Chami hanya terlalu rindu pada Yuno hyung.. Oleh karena itu, Chami yang tadi mencium Yuno hyung duluan.. Maafkan Chami, _Ne_?.."

Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang err.. Yunho harus ekstra bersabar menahan nafsunya melihat Changmin dengan wajah menggemaskan minta dimakan!

Lihat saja bibirnya yang merah itu mengerucut imut. Seperti mengundang Yunho untuk segera melahap rakus bibir itu. Mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca sambil mengerjap polos.

Ugh! Selangkangan Yunho kini telah mengembung maksimal hanya dengan memperhatikan wajah menggoda Changmin. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Changmin saat ia berada di atas tubuh Changmin dan menghujam keras lubang Changmin dengan penisnya yang masih perjaka. Kemudian menyemburkan air mani sebanyak-banyaknya pada lubang itu.

"Yunho?!" tegur sang Mommy dengan nada yang ditinggikan. Maklum saja, karena Yunho terus melamun jorok tanpa memperhatikan sepatah kata pun yang disampaikan oleh calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"A-Ah _Ne, Ahjumma_.."

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Ah.. itu.. _MWO?!_" Yunho langsung membuka lebar matanya saat baru menangkap isi pembicaraan yang ia lewatkan saat ia melamun jorok tadi. Jadi.. ia dan Changmin disuruh menikah? Oh tentu saja Yunho akan melakukannya dengan sesegera mungkin agar ia bisa segera menyentuh Changminnya sepuas hati.

"Setelah aku membalas semua perlakuan Yunho hyung padaku seminggu terakhir ini, Mommy~.." Changmin kini bergelayut manja pada Mommy-nya sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho. Seolah menghipnotis Yunho untuk ikut tersenyum kepadanya.

Eh —_Wait!_

_Apa maksud Chami untuk membalas semua perlakuanku padanya?_

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

'_DAMN!'_ batin Yunho meringis saat memperhatikan Changmin yang ternyata bukan tersenyum manis, melainkan menyeringai kecil terhadapnya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**END**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**FF ini sempat dihapus admin karena banyak yang report abuse FF ini. Tapi..**

**Nanachan gak perduli dan tetap republish ff ini ^.^ Dengan sedikit tambahan di epilog ;)**


End file.
